


Different

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, M/M, POV Alec Scudder, POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He knew Mister Hall was different, but he didn’t know how much. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Maurice.

He knew Mister Hall was different, but he didn’t know how much.

When he climbed in, he expected it’d be, ‘I’ve had better, but this was nice.’

Except, he hadn’t. More experienced and talented, yes, but no one had held him in such a way after.

“May I ask your name?”

He’d almost left but told it, and it turned out, Scudder was known by, at least, one. No, Mister Hall wanted to know Alec.

Then, in the morning, it was, “Maurice. I’m Maurice.”

Well, Maurice, please, don’t hurt my heart, he pleaded. And if you’d trust me with yours...


End file.
